


The Question of True Happiness

by Gosh_Golly_Yall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, England (Country), F/M, Happy, Original Character(s), Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosh_Golly_Yall/pseuds/Gosh_Golly_Yall
Summary: It's another calm evening in the McLaughlin household. As Emory reads quietly next to her in the warm parlor, Genevieve takes some time to self reflect on life, love, and the meaning of happiness. True happiness.
Kudos: 5





	The Question of True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Another small prompt I managed to get around to finishing :) Genevieve having a crisis in her head but outside she looks like :^|

Happiness had been, for quite a long time, foreign to Genevieve. A miserable, motherless upbringing in Dublin had guaranteed that her hope for a better future, a future without fear of her father or of his cruelty, was all for naught. Truthfully, she had never known what true happiness was for her, even as a child—but now, as she sat, snug by the fireplace of the parlor, as her fiancé sat beside her, she began to wonder if she had at last found what it was. 

It had been years since she’d run away from that horrible home. Still, no matter how hard she tried, the demons of the past had always managed to rear their ugly heads her way. Oftentimes it seemed as if everywhere she went, whether it be Ireland or England, misery followed relentlessly. But in that very moment, misery was nowhere to be found. All she saw now was the loving face of her intended, in the warm, orange glow of the crackling fire as he sat quietly, invested in the book he'd been reading since earlier on in the day. It was strange to think that the rambunctious boy she’d known for so long, had grown into the loveable young man she sat beside now, watching. And yet, there he was, flipping another page of his novel, breaking the silence in the room as he gave a small sigh, brushing away a dark curl.

With Emory, all seemed right with the world. They’d stuck together since they were young, no matter the hardships that came their way. He was, quite literally, the shoulder to cry on, and the first friend she had ever made all those years ago. She couldn’t help but wonder sometimes why he remained with her. But Genevieve most certainly knew better than to question his love for her; he’d been sure to make his devotion clear many a time.

“Genevieve, darling, are you alright?” Emory had asked gently, his voice suddenly snapping her back into reality. She blinked, finally noticing his blue eyes had moved away from his pages to look at her, slight concern in his expression. Had she been staring for too long? She opened her mouth to speak at first, yet no words had come out. 

She paused. 

Yes. Everything  _ was _ alright...she had come to a conclusion. She had indeed found what true happiness was for herself. It did not involve wealth nor jewels, or anything of the sort. 

Happiness was sitting in the garden on a sunny day having tea with Emory.  Happiness was laying in bed with him, sleeping in past noon.  Happiness was any time spent with the man she cared for the most.

Nothing was to ruin this moment. 

She gave a small smile, nodding slightly as she finally spoke.

“Yes. Of course I am, my love.”


End file.
